A3 Network
More information on A3 Network can be found here A3 Network is a television channel jointly owned between A3 ltd and . It was known as DIC Network until 2003, where it began to focus on various programming, though the international channels carried the name DIC Network until 2005. The channel was launched in Jetania on 4th April, 1997 before expanding to other regions starting in 1999. In most countries, the channel timeshares with Gangstar TV. The format of the channel has changed several times in its 20 years of existence; the channel originally solely aired programming from . After the channel rebranded as A3 Network, it began airing programmes from a large variety of distributors, though it now generally airs reruns of shows that previously aired on other channels, and are no longer mainstream. The Jetanie version has had a (friendly) rivalry with Z Bop since 2003. Since 2004, A3 Network has been Jetania's most popular children's television channel. Areas served Current DIC Network 1997-2001 The channel originally launched in 1997 as DIC Network, airing DIC cartoons. 2001-2003, 2001-2005 (international) On 1st October 2001, the Jetanian channel updated to a different logo to stay inline with DIC's new branding. Most international channels adapted it on 19th November that year. A3 Network 2003-2015 On 14th April 2003, the Jetanian version of DIC Network rebranded as A3 Network. The other versions rebranded to the name throughout 2005. 2008-2015 (international) This logo was first adapted by the Czech and Slovakian channels on 1st September, 2008 and used by both channels until 13th September, 2015. 2015 (international) This logo was adapted by the Czech, Slovakian, Dutch, Polish and Belgium channels on 14th September, 2015. 2015-present 2015-2016 On 1st September 2015, a new set of A3 logos were revealed. The Jetanie version of the channel was rebranded to the new logo on 2nd October that year. This is the first time in the channel's history that the "A" is a capital letter. There was also a white logo used in Cezch Republic and Slovakia only. It was used for A3-produced shows. Originaly, there was going to be a blue logo for male-targeted shows, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. On 19th March 2016, Steve Freeland stated on Twitter that he was against the Red logo, saying "There is no such thing as "girl shows". Yes, Stereo Street and PowerGem are targeted more towards girls, but that does not mean boys can't watch them!" File:A3 Unused.jpg|The "leaked" unused Blue logo File:A3 Z Bop Mock.jpg|Z Bop mock logo, leaked online File:A3 White.jpg|White logo used in Czech Republic and Slovakia A3 Night.jpg|Special logo for The Night Zone, continued to be used from the next rebrand 2016-present Following Freeland's criticism, A3 announced via their Facebook that the geeen-yellow-red logos would be dropped from 6th July 2016, and instead, the colour of the logo would be different depending on the time of day. Unlike other rebrands, all versions of the channel updated to the new look on the same day. Currently in Jetania, from Mondays to Thursdays, the logo is orange from 6:00a.m. to 9:00a.m., green from 9:00a.m. to 3:00p.m., blue from 3:00p.m. to 7:00p.m. and purple from 7:00p.m. to 8:00p.m. (The Night Zone). On weekends and in promotion, the logo is lime green and yellow. File:A3 Morning.jpg|Morning logo, used from 6:00a.m. to 9:00a.m. File:A3 Green 2016.jpg|Daytime logo, used from 9:00a.m. to 3:00p.m. File:A3 Afternoon.jpg|Afternoon logo, used from 3:00p.m. to 7:00p.m. File:A3 Halloween 16.jpg|29th October to 4th November 2016. File:A3 Christmas.jpg|28th November to 8th January 2017. File:A3 Logo.png|Alternative logo leaked online. File:A3Network.png|Another alternative logo leaked online. Trivia * A3 Network is the only TV channel in the UK that airs shows from DIC. * The replacement in Eruowood (Too TV) caused controversy and criticism, and caused the channel to lose ratings (-0.10%). See also * A3 Network/Programming * A3 Network/Other IDs * Tiny Premier Category:Television Category:Fictional television channels Category:Eruowood Category:Jetania Category:Television channels in Eruowood Category:Television channels in Jetania Category:Asterisk Category:Tyono Category:Television channels in Tyono Category:A3 Network Category:Cyrumuland Category:Television in Cyrumuland Category:Austimia Category:International television channels Category:Television channels in Zendie